Sharpshooting
by suzie2b
Summary: Moffitt and Tully are given a mission while Troy and Hitch are laid up.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: tullyfan has done it again!**

 **Dr. Ballard is a reference to my story "Crosshairs," which was posted on June 19, 2016.**

 **Sharpshooting**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Troy took a bullet in the side during a skirmish with a German patrol and fell out of the jeep. When Hitch turned back to go get him, he was shot in the leg. Now they were both in the hospital at Benghazi, where they would remain for a time.**

 **Tully was sitting between his sleeping friends bunks, slouched down in the chair, long legs stretched out onto a second chair, with his chin on his chest and eyes closed. Moffitt walked in and smiled as he approached the threesome. When he was standing next to Tully, the private didn't move as he asked quietly, "How'd the meeting go, sarge?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "Captain O'Connell has a mission for us."**

 **Tully opened his eyes, pushed himself upright, and put his feet on the floor. "What kind of mission?"**

" **We'll talk about that later in our quarters." Moffitt looked from Troy to Hitch and asked, "How are our patients doing?"**

" **Doc says they're going to be laid up for a while, but they're gonna be okay."**

" **Why don't we go get some lunch, then we'll discuss our mission."**

 **After they ate, Moffitt and Tully went to their quarters. As soon as the door was closed, Moffitt said, "Captain O'Connell got word that an Italian company has moved into Sector 18. From what the spotters have reported it could be they're going to try to push further into Allied territory when the reinforcements that were seen about a hundred miles to the west of there join them."**

 **Tully sat down on his bunk. "How can they be sure the reinforcements are going to meet up with the company?"**

" **There's nothing else out there and the spotters were adamant that it was not a supply convoy they saw."**

" **What does the captain want us to do?"**

 **Moffitt paced as he said, "High Command wants us to go in and get our hands on a Colonel Moretti, who they feel will be in charge of action."**

 **Tully asked, "All we're supposed to do is grab this colonel and bring him back?"**

 **Moffitt sighed. "According to Captain O'Connell, High Command has given orders to kill Colonel Moretti if we can't capture him."**

 **Tully's frown deepened, knowing what that meant for him. "How many people are in this company, sarge?"**

" **Maybe a hundred and fifty. And it's been reported that the company that will be joining them is about the same size."**

" **Do we know which company the colonel will be with?"**

 **Moffitt shook his head. "Nope."**

 **##################**

 **The next morning Moffitt met Tully in the mess hall. The sergeant sat down with his breakfast and asked, "Is the jeep ready?"**

 **Tully nodded as he swallowed a bite of powdered scrambled eggs. "All set, sarge."**

" **I just left Troy and Hitch. I told them that we're going on a mission for Captain O'Connell."**

" **Did you tell them what we're going to be doing?"**

 **Moffitt smiled slightly. "Not in so many words, but I did drop some hints. I believe they understood." The private sipped his coffee thoughtfully and the sergeant said, "Troy would like to speak to you before we leave."**

 **Tully put the mug down. "Oh? Did he say why?"**

" **No, he didn't."**

" **Okay, I'll meet you at the jeep."**

 **##################**

 **Tully walked into the hospital and sat down between the two bunks that held his friends. He looked at Hitch, who was sleeping again, then he turned to Troy and asked quietly, "Moffitt said you wanted to talk to me."**

 **Troy looked tired and worried as he nodded. "Move over here so we don't wake Hitch." Tully did as he was told and sat down again. Troy said, "Are you going to be okay with this assignment?"**

 **Tully said, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"**

" **The last time you played sniper … well, it nearly ruined you, Tully."**

" **Dr. Ballard was an American POW, sarge. I admit I didn't handle that so well, but this guy we're going after is Italian. And besides, I may not have to take the shot."**

 **Troy nodded. "I just wanted to be sure that you're going to be all right with this."**

 **Tully managed a slight smile. "Thanks, sarge. I don't enjoy doin' it, but it comes with the territory sometimes."**

" **Okay then, you'd better get out of here. Moffitt's going to be waiting and I'm supposed to be resting."**

 **##################**

 **Moffitt was sitting in the jeep waiting when Tully walked into the motor pool with a rifle over his shoulder. When the private stopped next to the jeep, Moffitt asked, "Your talk go all right?"**

 **Tully stowed several boxes in the jeep as he said, "Yeah, Troy just wanted to make sure I'm going to be okay with mission."**

" **I thought that might be it. What's with the rifle?"**

 **Tully pulled the weapon off his shoulder and cradled it in his arms. "It's a** **Pattern 1914 Enfield, bolt-action, sniper rifle." He shrugged and said, "Just thought I go prepared."**

 **Moffitt gave a nod. "British made. Good choice. We'd better get going."**

 **##################**

 **They had passed over into** **Sector 18 and stopped at a waterhole. Moffitt and Tully climbed out of the jeep after their daylong ride and stretched stiff muscles.**

 **Moffitt sighed. "We'll spend the night here and get to the coordinates first thing in the morning."**

 **Tully nodded and said, "We're only a couple of hours from there now."**

" **Why don't you start a hot meal? I'll keep my eyes on things."**

" **Right, sarge."**

 **Tully dug two cans of meat and vegetable stew out of their rations along with a tin of crackers. He started a fire, then filled one pot with water to heat for tea and emptied both cans of stew into another pot. It wasn't long before their meal was heated the tea was brewed. Tully got Moffitt's attention and waved him over to eat.**

 **When Moffitt reached the fire, Tully had a plate of food waiting for him and he asked, "Do you want me to go on watch while you eat?"**

 **Moffitt took the plate as he replied, "I don't think so. The desert is pretty flat in this sector and I didn't see anything. Let's eat, then you can go on watch while I clean up."**

" **Okay. There's a tin of crackers and some tea in that pot."**

 **The night passed quietly as both men did four hour shifts on watch.**

 **##################**

 **Breakfast was K-rations and Moffitt and Tully were off before sunup.**

 **Along the way they encountered an Italian patrol, but luckily the jeep wasn't spotted and Tully easily took them around the patrol. It took a little over two hours to get to the coordinates and the two Allies were soon settled on a dune using binoculars to spy on the Italian encampment.**

 **Tully said, "Looks like those reinforcements got here before we did."**

 **Moffitt agreed. "It does indeed. At least we won't have to worry about waiting for them or searching them out."**

" **Do you see Colonel Moretti yet?"**

" **Not yet, but I'm sure he's with Major Romano going over plans."**

 **Tully lowered his binoculars to look at the sergeant. "Major Romano?"**

 **Moffitt didn't look at the private as he said, "Yes, the major is supposedly in charge of the first company that was here."**

 **Tully went back to his surveillance, noting the many guards surrounding the encampment. "I don't know how we're going to get in there, sarge. Looks like they've doubled the guards."**

" **Not surprising. According to Captain O'Connell, the colonel is a big shot in the Italian army. The fact that he's out here tells me they're planning more than just a push into Allied territory."**

" **What do ya think they're going to do?"**

 **Moffitt said, "I've no idea."**

 **Tully asked, "How are we going to get our hands on the colonel, sarge?"**

 **Moffitt looked at his friend seriously. "I'm not so sure we're going to be able to do that, Tully."**

" **I was afraid you were gonna say that."**

" **For now let's just keep an eye on things and play it by ear."**

 **##################**

 **Moffitt and Tully took turns watching the encampment as the day wore on. Patrols came and went, and at one point forced the Allies to move to avoid being seen.**

 **They were now on a rocky hill at the back of the camp where there was scrub and a few scrawny, barren trees.**

 **It was about 1500 hours and Tully trudged up the hill to relieve Moffitt. "Anything goin' on, sarge?"**

 **Moffitt smiled slightly. "Actually, these Italians are quite boring."**

 **Tully chuckled quietly, then said, "At least we've finally seen Colonel Moretti and Major Romano."**

" **Yes, in fact I've seen them several times. The colonel appears to be quite full of himself. He gives orders to the major, who then scurries about making sure they are carried out."**

" **I noticed that too." The sergeant sighed and Tully asked, "What's on your mind, sarge?"**

 **Moffitt looked back at the encampment. "I was thinking about a way to put a scare into them. And possibly give us a chance to get to Colonel Moretti."**

 **Tully asked, "Any luck with that?"**

" **By chance did you bring a night-vision scope for that rifle?"**

" **As a matter-of-fact I did. What are you thinkin'?"**

 **##################**

 **It was late and the Italian camp was asleep except for the soldiers on sentry duty. There was no moon, making the dark complete. Tully slipped down the hill about halfway with the bolt-action rifle. The night-vision scope allowed him see his targets easily. He leaned on a boulder that was maybe six inches shorter than him and took aim at one of the guards. When Tully squeezed the trigger, there was a sharp crack and he watched his victim fall dead. Instantly he worked the rifle's bolt to load another .303 British bullet, took aim again and fired. Another Italian went down.**

 **This time Tully moved quickly across the hillside to another boulder yards from the first. By the time he got into position the camp was coming to life. Peering through the scope, Tully could see soldiers kneeling next to their fallen comrades as others searched the inky darkness for the sniper. He smiled to himself, then shifted to take aim on another part of the camp. After squeezing off two more shots, Tully moved again.**

 **Again he looked through the scope and saw two Italians pointing at his hill, but not where he was hiding. It was time to go around to the other side of the camp.**

 **##################**

 **After Moffitt heard the third and fourth shots, he knew the encampment was in chaos. He could hear the soldiers shouting as they ran around trying to locate the people that were firing on them. It was time for him to go in.**

 **Moffitt knew which tent Colonel Moretti was in and didn't waste time getting to it. The darkness and the soldiers' preoccupation with the shooting kept him hidden. As Moffitt moved through the camp, he listened to each of Tully's shots and knew every one hit their mark.**

 **The British sergeant could just make out the outline of the tent in question, when he saw a human shaped shadow run up and enter it. Moffitt waited a moment, checked to make sure it was clear, then crouched low as he ran across to the tent. He quickly pulled the flap aside and went inside.**

 **A voice ordered it Italian, "Chi è la?"**

 **Moffitt clicked on a flashlight and pointed his pistol at the two men as he said, "I speak English, Arabic, and German. Pick one."**

 **Major Romano asked, "What do you want?"**

" **I'm here only for Colonel Moretti, major." Moffitt looked at the colonel and said, "I suggest you get dressed, sir."**

 **Moretti snorted. "And if I do not?"**

 **Moffitt shrugged. "Then you can go in your underwear. Makes no difference to me." As the colonel reached for his pants, he turned back to Major Romano and said, "Now major, would you be so kind as to light that lantern on the table."**

 **##################**

 **Tully had continued to take two or three shots and then move around to make it appear as if there was more than one shooter. The Italians had tried to shoot back, but they couldn't see him in the dark and shot randomly. Soon enough most of the camp was taking shelter in the tents. Tully kept searching with the night-vision scope and would drop anyone brave—or stupid—enough to show themselves.**

 **Then he saw what he'd been waiting for … a dull light lit one tent. That told him that Moffitt had the colonel.**

 **##################**

 **After Major Romano lit the lantern, Moffitt stepped up behind him and knocked him unconscious with the butt of his pistol.**

 **Colonel Moretti silently continued to dress, but quickened his pace considerably after the major went down. Once he was clothed, Moffitt did a quick search and found the colonel unarmed. Then the sergeant took Moretti's arm and blew the lantern out. Moffitt said quietly, "Keep your mouth shut and I'll let you live. Let's go."**

 **##################**

 **Tully saw the light go out in the tent and knew Moffitt was on his way back. It was time for him to head back too. As he moved back around and headed up the hill again, Tully stopped occasionally to scan the camp with the scope, shooting at anyone who had ventured out.**

 **When he got to the scrub bushes, Tully squinted into the darkness. He made out the shape of the jeep, along with a person sitting in it, and called carefully, "Sarge?"**

 **Moffitt turned on the flashlight and answered, "Come on in, Tully."**

 **The private stepped out and moved quickly to the sergeant's side. "I see you got him. Did he give you any trouble?"**

" **No, he behaved himself. We'd better get moving before that camp figures out the shooting is over."**

 **Tully placed the rifle in the back of the jeep as Moffitt climbed into the back behind Colonel Moretti. As he got in behind the wheel, Tully asked, "Straight through?"**

 **Moffitt said, "We'll go straight through to Benghazi, but we'll make a few stops along the way. I'll need to radio Captain O'Connell to let him know to expect us."**

 **##################**

 **Late the next afternoon the jeep pulled into Benghazi with their prisoner. They escorted Colonel Moretti to the stockade and waited for the barred door to be locked behind him before taking the jeep to the motor pool.**

 **Moffitt got out with a sigh. "I'll go report in with Captain O'Connell. Why don't you go check on Troy and Hitch? I'll meet you there."**

 **Tully reached into the back for the rifle and scope. "Okay, sarge, but I'm gonna return these to supply first."**

 **Moffitt took two steps, then stopped and turned back. "You did a very good job out there, Tully."**

 **He smiled a bit and said, "Thanks, sarge."**

 **##################**

 **Tully found Troy and Hitch looking better and sitting up in bed. Troy was reading a newspaper and Hitch had a few comic books he always kept in the jeep.**

 **Hitch smiled when he saw his friend and said, "Hey, welcome back."**

 **Troy looked up and eyed Tully critically as he asked, "How'd it go?"**

 **Tully gave a nod as he sat down between his friends. "Went good, sarge. We got our man."**

" **So you didn't have to take the shot?"**

" **No, I took the shot … just not at the guy we were after. When Moffitt gets here, we'll tell you all about it. How are you two doing?"**

 **Hitch said, "They started me on crutches today, but I'm stuck here for a few more days."**

 **Troy said, "Doc says I should be out of here day after tomorrow … if I promise to take it easy for a while."**

 **After a few more minutes of chatting, the three of them fell into companionable silence. Troy went back to his paper, while Hitch and Tully read comic books.**

 **A while later Moffitt showed up and smiled at his friends. "Well, you two are looking better."**

 **Hitch smiled and said, "The doctor says we're gonna live to fight another day."**

 **Troy said, "I'd like to hear about your mission."**

 **Moffitt and Tully explained everything in detail. Moffitt finished with, "We escorted Colonel Moretti to the stockade. I gave an oral report to Captain O'Connell while Tully returned his rifle and scope to supply, and then came here."**

 **Troy nodded his satisfaction of how the mission went. He looked at Tully and said, "Sounds like you did a good job. Having any problems?"**

 **Tully shook his head, knowing what the sergeant was asking. "No, sarge. I'm tired, hungry, and I could use a shower, but I'm good."**

 **Troy smiled slightly, realizing that the private really was fine. "Okay, you two get out of here and get some rest. We'll still be here when you get back."**


End file.
